This invention relates to a functional shield for a telescope, and more particularly to a shield for a telescope which functions both as a light focusing assistant for the purpose of focusing light in the telescope, and as a shielding device for protecting the telescope lens from dew.
Because Galileo developed the first telescope to solve some major problems for astronomers, many additional problems are now known to astronomers. These problems exist in spite of the fact that Galileo's telescope has existed for centuries and was the first functional device to reduce problems and assist in the study of astronomy. So even with the passage of time, some problems still remain with the use and function of telescopes.
Typical of the problems that exist with telescopes is interference from stray lighting factors being received by the lens and mirror of the telescope. Stray light interferes with viewing of an astronomical body. Many planets and stars are dim. Extraneous light from any source can interfere viewing any astronomical body--and especially the dim bodies.
Another typical problem that exists with a telescope is dew formation on the telescope lens. If the lens is not clear from the foreign matter such as dew, viewing through the telescope is complicated--if not rendered impossible. Condensation is quite common from the night air--especially on telescope being set up in the cool night after being stored indoors at a warmer temperature. Accordingly, some protection from dew is very useful.
It is desired to protect the telescope from these elements without unduly interfering with the function of the telescope. Thus, if protection from dew and stray lighting can be achieved without substantial interference with the function of the telescope, great advantages are obtained.
A device to accomplish these advantages must be geometrically sturdy and easily transported. If the device is easily transported, it may be used simply while permitting more efficient use of the telescope. It is difficult to accomplish the desired protection from dew and stray lighting with such a simply transported device. The device, to provide protection from dewing and stray lighting, must also be easy to use once the telescope is set up.
Thus, it is desired to provide a device suitable for these purposes.